


The Pack Meets Newt

by VickeyStar



Series: The Pack Meets People [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Basically they escaped the Maze and that's it, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Newt comes to visit, Not Scorch Trials compatable., Prompt Fic, Stiles is Terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: An old friend comes to visit Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiarac72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiarac72/gifts).



> I was thinking of a title when it hit me. This would go in The Pack Meets People. I'll probably make another one of the pack meeting Newt, and it might be just a bunch of introductions to newt in chapters. or it could be another work linked with the same series, with numbers. idk.  
> Anyways, this is a request from tiarac72, soyep. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> I do take requests from all fandoms I have already done, and more, if I know the show. Feel free to give me feedback!  
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Everybody was reading the Dread Doctors’ book, when there was a knock on the door. Everybody but Stiles noticed it, she was too focused on the book. After a nudge from Scott, she looked up.

“Someone knocked on the door.” Theo stated, and she quirked an eyebrow. “Since it’s your house, we figured you would want to answer it.”  
She got up to answer the door.

When Stiles opened the door, her breath caught.

Newt was standing in her doorway, looking shy and nervous, but with that silent confidence, as usual. She hadn’t seen him in years, ever since they escaped the Maze together. Yeah, they stayed in contact, but with everything that happened in Beacon Hills, Stiles got swept up in the craziness, and instead of checking in with the other Gladers, she spent her nights researching the supernatural.

“Newt!” She squeaked, a little panicked. “You are where I live!” She said after clearing her throat. He smiled fondly, and then hugged her.

“Yeah, Ter. The others said you sounded stressed, so I figured I’d stop by.” He smiled, and they pulled back, when they heard a cough behind them. Stiles turned to find Lydia, the strawberry blonde goddess, quirking a perfect eyebrow at the two. Stiles smiled shyly.

“Come on in.” She said to Newt, grabbing his hand instinctively.

She led him into the living room, Lydia in front of them, and the pack looked up from their books. “Everybody, this is Newt.”

She watched them all as they observed Newt. Scott looked intrigued, already getting his confused puppy eyes out, Malia barely spared Newt a glance. Kira smiled, being friendly, and Theo looked slightly miffed. Liam looked confused, but didn’t show any negative reaction. Lydia was studying both Newt and Stiles, and Newt looked relaxed, after a habitual check for threats. He glanced at her after studying Theo, and she knew he didn’t like the boy either.

Newt looked relaxed, but nobody was fooled. Werecreatures, and Lydia, were a force to be reckoned with. Everybody picked up on the subtle tension in his body, how he scanned everybody, as if he were assessing their threat level. They recognized it, because it was the same thing Stiles did.

“Hi,” Lydia, bless her, broke the silence, and held her hand out to be shaken. Newt smiled and shook it. “I’m Lydia.”  
Malia spoke next, not peeling her eyes off of the book. “Malia.”  
Kira smiled welcomingly. “I’m Kira.”

Scott stood, as did Theo, and held out his hand. “Hi, Newt. I’m Scott.”  
Theo held his hand out too, after Newt shook Scott’s. “I’m Theo.” Newt’s smile stayed on his face, and he hid his emotions well. There was a familiar gleam of mistrust in his eyes as he ignored the offered hand and nodded in greeting. Theo looked even more miffed, and sent an accusing glance towards Stiles.

“So… Ter, I wasn’t aware you joined book club.” Newt said, looking around. She wacked him on the arm.

“Shuck, Newt, you know that’s not what this is.” She exclaimed, a faint blush on her cheeks. “There are snacks in the kitchen, you’re welcome to anything.” He nodded and followed Kira as she offered to help him. As the two walked away, the pack looked at Stiles.

“Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but we can trust him, unlike other people.” The last bit was muttered, almost silent, and she sent a small glare Theo’s way. “He’s an old friend, and I trust him with my life.”  
They all looked a bit surprised by her declaration, knowing how hard it is to gain her trust. After a pause, Scott nodded. “Okay.” He said, then clapped his hands once. “Well, let’s take a break from the books for now, and get to know Newt.” He smirked, then entered the kitchen, where Newt and Kira were getting out snacks.

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out, and everybody got along with Newt, except for Theo. They all noticed the way Newt made sure to never be in a corner, and never have his back to anyone, especially him. Newt also stuck close to Stiles, and never let himself be alone with any of them for too long.

He was never alone with Theo.

For the week he stuck around town, he ended up being brought into the supernatural secret, and helped them take down the Dread Doctors, and eventually, Theo.

Newt and Stiles had fun, messing with the pack.

edn


End file.
